


Dance Class

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [51]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Dance Class

Returning from a month long assignment, Napoleon was surprised to find out what his partner had doing during his absence.

“Is it true that you’re teaching a dance class?” he asked, when he finally saw him.

“Yes,” Illya replied. “It has been noticed that I am very flexible, as well as fit, and I was asked what my secret was. I explained that I practiced the dancing of my homeland whenever I am able. A few people expressed an interest in joining my training sessions.”

“I may come along,” Solo commented.

“Good idea,” Kuryakin replied, surreptitiously glancing at Napoleon’s abdomen.


End file.
